


Full Cooperation

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another way to have them frakking. PWP - what else did you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Cooperation

With worried eyes, Bill scanned the President sitting opposite him at the table and making some finale notes for something. She looked somehow miserable but he couldn't put his finger on what the reason might be.

Grabbing her bag, she began to pack.

"Thank you for your cooperation regarding this matter, Admiral, I appreciate it," she said while swinging the bag over her shoulder.

The last few moments had been used by Bill to observe Laura. Something was not right - was his conclusion when he saw her movements being less fluent than usual.

"Is there something else I could help you with, Laura?" he inquired.

"Frak me," she muttered under her breath in a low voice that his ears nearly hadn't picked up with words or even the sound. "No, Bill, thank you," she stated firmly and stepped further toward the exit of the ward room. He passed her in a few steps, though, and locked the hatch.

"Just to avoid confusion, would you please repeat what you just said?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "I said, 'No, Bill, thank you.'"

"No, prior to that."

Bill could see her mind working for some moments, then it dawned on her that he had heard what she hadn't intended to voice. She took a deep breath before lifting her eyes to meet his.

"Frak me." This time, there was an underlying challenge in her tone.

"That's what I thought you said." He pushed the bag off her shoulder, not caring, how and where it landed on the floor, and steered her back to the table.

"Just remember that the room isn't very sound-proofed." He winked at her and pressed his lips to hers.

Her jacket was lying on the floor next to his before they had reached their destination. Once her legs collided with the edge of the table, he unzipped her skirt and pushed it down.

His motions appeared calm but Laura felt the desperate need, the frenzy, beneath the illusoriness. He wanted, needed, her as much as she longed for him.

She mirrored his actions and sent his trousers down to his feet. Her hands slipped under his shirts to feel his skin, to feel the heat, to caress him.

While she pushed his shirts upward, he mapped her mouth with his tongue and her breasts with his fingers.

Hadn't desire clouded her mind, Laura might have wondered when he had unbuttoned her blouse and pushed the cups aside to bare her nipples to his touch, but since the feelings his ministrations evoked kept her mind occupied, she didn't and simply enjoyed what he did to her, with her.

Her teasing of his nipples with her finger nails was rewarded by a slap onto her ass and a bit to her lower lip, and before she could blink, she found herself hoisted onto the desk, divested of her panties and moaning under his playful hands, though one was relocated to over her mouth very soon after the first sounds of pleasure had escaped her lips.

Lying flat on her back, his hand preventing her from getting up, she felt herself blush under his gaze that travelled the length of her torso while his fingers stimulated her between her legs. Slave not only to his hands but also to her desire's impatience, she wrapped said limbs around his thighs and pushed him toward her.

"Please," she begged against his palm, rocking against the other.

As much as Bill wanted to see her come undone under his fingers, he was aware of the fact that her schedule didn't allow him to take his sweet time, now. That would have to wait - but it would happen; there was no way he would let this woman slip through his fingers now that he had a taste of her. He pushed his briefs aside and helped her up in a sitting position. To muffle both their sounds, he captured her lips in a kiss again before penetrating her slowly. She tried to urge him on but he refused to be hurried. Once he was fully enveloped by her heat, she was trembling with lustful need. Knowing it wouldn't take much for her to reach the climax, he pulled out nearly all the way at the same slow pace, quietly moaning into her mouth. The slight contractions of her inner walls around his member nearly were his undoing. What was it about this woman that had him reacting like a teenager during his first frak anyway? Relying on his discipline, he shoved back into her fast and hard, setting a rhythm of short thrusts. The movement of her inner muscles became keener and keener until she broke the kiss, bit his shoulder through the material of his shirts and orgasmed beneath him, around him, pulling him along with her. He groaned against her neck, into her hair, hoping it would be enough so the sound wouldn't reach the marines outside the room.

Clinging to each other, digits dancing lightly over foreign skin, they slowly came down from the height of passion. They parted rather reluctantly and, after a lascivious kiss, started to get dressed again. He pulled his trousers back up, tucked his shirts in, while she straightened her bra and buttoned her blouse. Helping her back into her other piece of underwear, he couldn’t resist planting kisses along her legs, causing her to giggle and shoo him away – otherwise they wouldn’t leave the room anytime soon, as she pointed out.

The final adjustments to their clothes done, and the appearances approved by the other, he guided her to the exit.

"Thank you for your cooperation regarding this matter, Admiral,” she repeated her earlier words as he opened the hatch. “I hope to continue this discussion at a later time if you wouldn’t mind.”

“It was and would be my pleasure, Madam President.”

A nearly invisible smile graced the lips of the leaders of humanity as they made their ways along the grey corridors to face their responsibilities.

 

= End =


End file.
